


Five Seconds

by IdrisSmith



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, I Am Not Even Sorry, I'm All About Feels, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisSmith/pseuds/IdrisSmith
Summary: In his haze, Sherlock asked of Molly for one thing before he was to go and face what could be his certain death.





	Five Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [iamtheno1cumbercookie](https://iamtheno1cumbercookie.tumblr.com/) for BETA-ing this for me. And for those of you who wants to drop me a prompt, you can find me on my tumblr @ [whoclocked](https://whclocked.tumblr.com/).

He sat quietly, barely looking at Molly who was clearly cross with him. The ambulance that was taking them to their destination swayed as it moved along with the traffic, the usual buzz of vehicles blending into the background, interrupted by occasional horn going off. Yet, for him, it was one of the quietest moments he had ever found himself in. He dared himself to flick his gaze up to her, fixing it just at the drawer of equipment behind her.

 

It didn’t look like she was going to be the first to speak.

 

“Molly, I...” he tried, but the sharp turn of her head and the burn of her gaze shut him up.

 

“Don’t!” she snapped at him. People didn’t see this side of her. The fire in her eyes that was just about to set the world ablaze. “Don’t!” she repeated, turning away from him.

 

She was angry and rightly so. There were very few people in his life whose opinion of him had mattered to him, and she was one of those people. Her anger very nearly paralysed him. For a moment, he wanted to explain everything, to make her understand.

 

_ ‘Surely she would understand, right?’  _ That nagging small voice at the corner of his consciousness asked.

 

No, she wouldn’t. She would eventually forgive him for what he was about to do, but there was no way on this earth she would understand. She believed there was always a choice, to do good or bad. There was always a way for her, the constant optimist, to see the best in people, despite her experience in her profession having shown her otherwise from time to time. But he, he believed that someone had to walk the line in between in order to restore the balance that was lost.

 

“I won’t apologise.” he muttered under his breath, he knew she could hear every word anyway. “This is something I  _ have _ to do.”

 

She remained turned away from him. Ignoring his every existence seemed like her new mission. Two minutes. All they had left was two minutes. Then he had to dance with the devil. He shouldn’t have dared to even ask it of her, but he was desperate for a little human touch that doesn’t come in the form of a slap, a punch or even a pitiful pat on the back.

 

He moved, daringly, pulling her to him with less effort than he thought he had to spare. She came into his embrace far too easily, almost melting into him.

 

“Five seconds? Just give me five seconds,” He whispered.

 

She relaxed and he exhaled, relieved that she hadn’t pushed him away. He inhaled the smell that was uniquely hers, strawberry with a hint of the chemicals she used in the morgue. She felt so warm against him that he couldn’t help but felt sentimental and wishing it could last forever. For a split second, he felt like he never wanted to move from where they were.

 

And then the ambulance came to a stop.

 

It was longer than five seconds. He realised the hug lasted for more than five seconds and Molly hadn’t bothered to push him away. Maybe it had been as much for her as it had been for him, though he refused to dwell on it.

 

He reluctantly released her from his arms, stealing only a glance before he was on his feet again, dashing for the door.

 

Time to be Sherlock Holmes now.


End file.
